The invention is a support assembly for adjustably supporting equipment, such as a laptop computer, a facsimile machine, or a phone in a transport vehicle. The support assembly includes a primary platform having an adjustable holding means that can be adjusted to secure differently sized and differently configured equipment while allowing the user full access to the equipment. Additionally, a secondary platform can be added to hold accessory equipment, such as a printer.
The advent of laptop computers has enabled one to perform his or her work outside of the office, as is often the case with frequent business travelers and telecommuters. With further developments in electronic equipment resulting in portable printers and facsimile machines, one can easily simulate a complete office in a transient space. When using portable equipment there exists the need for an adequate support assembly which can safely secure the equipment and protect the equipment from moving around to avoid damage during transit and use. In addition to supporting the equipment, it is important that the support allow full accessibility during use.
It is usually inconvenient to set up a portable computer and its accessory equipment on readily available surfaces, particularly in a motor vehicle where the available surfaces are limited primarily to seating, the floor, the dashboard or even the user's lap. These readily available surfaces are usually inadequate, allowing the equipment to shift around during use. Unwanted shifting can cause damage not only to the equipment but to the work product as well. In addition, the equipment cannot be quickly set up for use nor easily adjusted to a convenient position for the user.
Consequently, there is a need for a device that not only securely maintains the equipment on its supporting surface, but also allows full access by the user to the equipment. There is a further need for a support assembly that can be adjusted to hold different sized equipment and differently configured equipment.
Additionally, there is a need for a support platform that can be adjusted quickly and easily to make user access more convenient and comfortable.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a support platform having an adjustable holddown device for securing various sized, shaped and configured laptop computers and other equipment to the platform while enabling the user to have full access to the equipment. Also included is a secondary platform for supporting a laptop computer accessory, such as a printer, in order that both can be mounted together in a vehicle for use.